The Tempests
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: A group of racers who'll race anytime, anywhere, and with anything are invited to go into a whole new world. Along the way, familial bonds will be brought to light, bonds will be tested, and love just might happen to be found as they race their way through a world unlike any others.


**It's another Hot Wheels fic. (I've gotta stop coming up with ideas for them.) This stars a different team completely who race in the Realms: the Tempest Angels.**

**Team Stats.**

**Name: Tempest Angels**  
**Drivers: Six**  
**Leader: Quetzalia Maracho**  
**Second in command: Tessa Rouge**  
**Mechanic: Roxy Falls**  
**Drivers: Katarina Anderson, Zelda Hylia, Skyla Raven**  
**Ages: 17-21**

**Driver Stats**

**Name: Quetzalia Maracho**  
**Nickname: Zalia, Lia, Quetza**  
**Position: Leader**  
**Age: 21**  
**Ethnicity: Brazilian, Puerto Rican, Bolivian, Venezuelan, and hints of Argentinian, Peruvian, Mexican, Honduran, Incan, Aztec, and Mayan blood. (Basically, she's South and Central American, or a Latina.)**  
**Eyes: Jade Green**  
**Hair: Black/Dark Brown**  
**Drives: A Car named Quetzalcoatl Tempest, a hover board named Fallen Angel**  
**Notable Family: Kurt Wylde and Mark Wylde (Half Brothers)**  
**Attitude: She's logical and smart, yet a creative leader and a brilliant tactician and strategist**

**Name: Tessa Rouge**  
**Nicknames: Tess, Rouge**  
**Position: Second in Command/First Lieutenant**  
**Age: 20**  
**Ethnicity: Persian, Middle Eastern**  
**Eyes: Blackish Gray**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Drives: A Motorcycle named Sand Storm**  
**Attitude: the calm and collected one of the group**

**Name: Roxy Falls**  
**Nickname: Fox, Foxy, Foxy-Roxy (Which she hates!)**  
**Position: Mechanic**  
**Age: 19**  
**Ethnicity: Japanese**  
**Eyes: Hazel-ish amber color with slited pupils**  
**Hair: Black with a blood red streak on the right side**  
**Drives: A four wheel drive truck named Winged Kitsune**  
**Attitude: Roxy is the ditzy girl of the group.**

**Name: Katarina Anderson**  
**Nickname: Cat**  
**Position: Driver**  
**Age: 19**  
**Ethnicity: Native American, Chinese**  
**Eyes: Red (Originally brown)**  
**Hair: Black/Brown**  
**Drives: A monster truck called Lightning Strike, and another Monster truck called Girl uva Digger**  
**Attitude: She's Spunky and the life of a party. Somehow she can make anyone laugh.**

**Name: Zelda Hylia**  
**Nicknames: Zel (Which is only used when the other girls are stressed out about something), Princess**  
**Position: Driver**  
**Age: 18**  
**Ethnicity: Russian**  
**Hair: Black**  
**Eyes: Purple**  
**Drives: A motorcycle named Legend Tempest, a pair of hover skates called the Linked Angel,**  
**Attitude: A whole mix of them. She's probably the one most likely to pick a fight.**

**Name: Skyla Raven**  
**Nicknames: Sky, Raven**  
**Position: Driver**  
**Age: 17**  
**Ethnicity: German, French, American**  
**Eyes: Crystal Ocean Blue**  
**Hair: Golden Blonde with an orange streak in her bangs**  
**Drives: a car named Tempest Maelstrom**  
**Attitude: She's the Naïve one, due to her age.**

**Okay, Disclaimer.**

**I do not own Monster Jam or Hot Wheels Acceleracers!**

**On with the fic**

**Chapter 1: Race time**

* * *

It was late at night; really really late. The beach below them was quiet, the blackness above them only pierced by the thin watery light of the stars and the moon. Clouds could be seen on the distant horizon; promising rain for the next morning. All in all it was a peaceful night.

That is, if you could ignore the flashing multicolored lights and the low key yet still blaring techno music coming from a white truck. It wasn't a party, not this late at night when all the semi sane people were in bed.

Then again, illegal street racers weren't exactly the sanest on the planet. Most people wouldn't recognize the racers standing around. Two of the people who did were currently racing down the road towards the event in beat up cars, looking out for the guy in the middle of the road.

"Looks like the Teku and Monkey are already here, eh Taro?" The African in the second car said. Up ahead of him, Taro shrugged.

"So it seems, Tork." He replied. The Asian driver was a man of few words. A few seconds more, and they would reach the showdown.

"It's a good thing Pork Chop isn't here." Tork decided. "I'm not sure if that Teku would still be alive by the end of the evening."

"Probably not." Taro muttered, recalling past encounters between his teammate and Shirako, that music junkie on the other team. Usually it involved Pork Chop yelling at the Asian to turn his music down; which resulted in Shirako laughing and turning it up. More than a few times, Pork Chop had almost lost it. Thankfully, he hadn't yet; but that Teku had no idea how lucky he was to still be on the planet right now.

Sighing, he shook his head to clear it and stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

At the showdown, the members of the Teku were currently watching an argument.

"I know the coast road better than anybody, Nolo." A blonde surfer was saying. Nolo, a Latino of about 19, laughed. This seemed to upset the surfer. "Dude, I used to come out here surfing before I could drive!"

"Whatever, man." Nolo replied. "I was driving before I could drive." The surfer, a boy named Vert Wheeler, scowled, while the two other Teku; Kurt Wylde and Karma Eiss watched nervously.

"What does that even mean?" Vert wondered. Nolo rolled his eyes before scowling.

"Remember who's the Teku Leader!" he snapped. A few people looked over at the fight, but were quickly distracted when Taro drove up. Nolo glanced his way for a moment before redirecting his attention to the argument. "This is my race, Vert." he said heatedly. "Stay outta it!" then he stalked over to his car, SpecTyte.

"He's only the leader because of his brother!" Vert muttered before stalking off in the opposite direction to his Deora II. Karma rolled her eyes, amazed at how men could act when their machoness was challenged, while the fifth Teku member, Shirako Takamoto, was oblivious to the entire scene and continued to listen to his music. Kurt groaned.

"It's Nolo's call who races!" he reminded Vert.

"Hey!" the drivers looked over to see that Taro had climbed out of his car. When he was sure he had their attention, he continued. "Are you Teku here to race, or to fight?"

Nolo looked like he was going to argue with the driver – lord knows how he got when he was in a bad mood – but before he could open his mouth, another car drove up and Tork got out. Nolo immediately glared at the burly African, who glared right back. Taro watched them for a moment before shrugging and moving his car off the road.

* * *

A lone car sped up the twisting road, going at least twice the speed limit of 35 MPH. inside was a heavily muscled man with one arm covered in a black flame tattoo, and eyes hidden behind mirrored shades. He smirked as he recalled a conversation that had taken place a while back.

He had been arguing with Kurt Wylde, and he said that Kurt wasn't his older brother anymore; and that he was scrap, like all of Teku. Kurt hadn't seemed to like this, and called him Markie while laying a hand on his shoulder.

So Markie had punched his brother in the face before telling him that his name was Wylde. That was one satisfying punch! They hadn't spoken civilly to each other ever since. That was six months ago. His rage had only grown. And he was especially angry when he learned that the Metal Maniacs were taking on the Teku and Tork hadn't told him about it.

Pressing on the gas, he sped up, determined to reach the race.

* * *

(Earlier that evening…)

In the abandoned lot, one car and one truck were sitting on their wheels. Their owners, two girls, were also there.

One, a girl of Southern American and Latina descent, was sitting on the front hatch of her car, one foot propped on the hood, the other idly dangling down. One hand was resting on the hood, the other resting on her knee and supporting her cheek. Her eyes were closed.

The other was leaning against the truck, which resembled a Chevy Avalanche. This one was Japanese in appearance, with straight black hair and amber eyes that had slited pupils. She looked extremely ticked as she checked a phone before groaning.

"What's taking Tess so long anyway?" she muttered. The other girl lazily opened one eye, regarding the other girl.

"Just sit down and relax. Chill, Fox." Fox did not appear to like this.

"She was supposed to be hear twenty minutes ago, Lia."

"I'm sure she just got hung up somewhere; probably at work." Lia replied. "She'll be here."

"I wish the others were still in town." Fox muttered unhappily before leaning back against the truck. "We sure had a lot more fun back then."

Lia rolled her eyes before closing them again. Although Fox did have a point; it was awfully lonesome and boring around here now that the gang was split up. Cat was off on the circuit, Zelda was off working in LA for some hotshot company as a test driver, and Sky had been forcibly moved to Palm Beach by her family. All in all, the closest of them was 19 hours away.

Just then a motorcycle drove up. It's driver got off and propped it up on a kickstand before removing the helmet they wore, revealing a girl of middle-eastern descent. It was as if a Persian princess had come to life and was wearing modern clothes.

"Sorry I'm late," She said as she walked over to the others.

"What took you so long?" Fox whined. "I was dying of boredom."

"No you weren't." Lia replied. "Because if you had died, I wouldn't have gotten a pounding headache listening to you complain. You should've drank something besides that can of Red Bull."

"Sorry, but I was thirsty!" Fox argued. "And it's not my fault that stuff gives you energy."

"Sounds like a real adventure." The Persian girl said. "But seriously, I'm sorry I'm late. I was held up by an engine cleaning at work. Some rookie didn't remember how to do it, so I had to reteach him _again_."

"Don't mention it, Tess." Lia said. "Despite what Foxy-Roxy would tell you, it wasn't that bad."

"My name's not Foxy-Roxy! It's Roxy!" Fox said angrily. "If you're going to call me something else, call me by my nicknames, Fox or Foxy!"

"Chill Fox." Tess said. "We're just teasing you."

"Now that we're all here, what are we going to do tonight?" Lia asked.

"This is where I redeem myself." Tess replied. "Tonight at 11pm at the Coast Road, there's gonna be a showdown between the Teku and the Metal Maniacs. Races always attract other gangs; perhaps we can score a race tonight there."

…

That was why the three of them were running their vehicles up the coast road, heading for the lights in the distance. In the lead was Lia, with Tess behind her, and then Roxy.

"IT'S FOX!" Roxy yelled.

"We know, Roxy." Tess said. "You like being called Fox. No need to yell our heads off."

"So stop calling me Foxy-Roxy already!" Fox whined. "It makes me sound like I'm 3 years old!"

"Okay Foxy-Roxy!"

"IT'S FOX!"

"Break it up, you two." Lia cut in. "Looks like the race is up ahead. Time to act professional."

"Gotcha, Boss." Fox said, calming down considerably. Tess rolled her eyes. It was incredible the way Fox could jump from one emotion to another like that. Confirming with her leader that she as good to go, the trio sped up to get to the race.

…

Both the Teku and the Metal Maniacs looked up as the vehicles came whizzing around the bend and came to a sudden stop in the mini parking lot. Two girls got out of the cars while a third climbed off the bike.

"Yo!" Shirako said to them, all the while bobbing to the beat of the music. A few of the other drivers walked over, curious as to who the newcomers might be.

"Who're you?" Vert asked, his scowl momentarily disappearing.

"Lia, Tess, and Fox." Lia replied while gesturing to the other girls as she spoke. "We heard there was a race."

"And you're here because…?" Kurt asked.

"We're racers as well." Tess answered. "We were hoping to score ourselves a race tonight."

"You three are racers?" Tork asked skeptically.

"Yeah we are. Why, is there a problem with that?" Fox snapped.

"No." Taro replied in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"Chill, Fox." Lia said with a grin. Fox rolled her eyes but appeared to calm down considerably. "At any rate," Lia continued. "We were hoping for a race, but it looks like we're the only gang besides yours to show up. Ah well, no biggie. Might as well watch the race since we're here."

* * *

**And, done. Also, I have a teaser for another fic that I am writing, Meet the Siblings.**

* * *

Gelorum laughed at him, and her eyes glowed green for a few seconds. Then a door opened, and into the room walked…

"Terra?" the shocked man muttered. Sure enough, it was the missing girl. The whole reason he had come here. But she looked so different. Green glowing wiring was laced up and down her left arm and disappeared underneath her sleeve. More showed beneath rips on her left leg, and snaked up onto her neck, left check, and part of her forehead. Terra stopped next to and slightly behind Gelorum. Her eyes were glassy.

"What are your orders?" She asked in a flat, monotone, robotic voice. Each word was like a knife in the heart to the Maniac.

"Eliminate him. Then come see me." Gelorum said.

"Understood." The half roboticized girl replied. Gelorum smiled and left. Terra immediately transferred her gaze to the other occupant of the room.

"What…What did they do to you?" he asked. Terra smirked.

"They made me stronger." She said. Her quarries eye's widened fractionally. Terra smirked again, and before he knew it, she was behind him.

"Faster too." She said triumphantly. "Father always liked you best. I think it's time to see who's really the better one among us!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Terra." The Maniac argued. Terra frowned.

"I think you will!" she yelled and punched him in the face. The force sent him staggering back a few steps, partially because he wasn't expecting it. Terra followed up on her advantage, raining more blows upon him until he fell to the floor.

"Stop this nonsense and get up!" Terra yelled. "Fight me, Taro!"

* * *

**And, done! Just who is Terra? Why does she have such a grudge against Taro? And how did she get caught by the drones? All these questions and more will be answered in Meet the Siblings. As always, please read and review.**


End file.
